LiNK/Chapter Two
LiNK: Chapter Two, also known as Una (stylized as UNA) is the second chapter of the ten part special, LiNK. It revolves around 16 year old Irish girl Una Quinn and follows Una's life after choosing to end her friendship with Iggy Eriksen and also her metamorphosis from an insecure teenager to a cocky and troublesome girl thanks to her older boyfriend. It is preceded by iGGY. ---- I walk down from the fifth floor of the girls dorm quietly, hoping no one realizes I'm cutting class. Of course, having a room on the fifth floor isn't helpful. I left Iggy's room yesterday and got a temporary room on the fifth floor and let's just say it isn't too homely. Sometimes I miss Iggy, but I think our separation was for the best. I finally escape the dorm into its front garden when I see police cars with their sirens wailing. Hoping it's just an annual check, I ignore them and search for Roger's car in the dorm parking lot. I find it parked next to some old 1970's cadillac and run up to the black Mercedes and hop into the passenger's seat. "Hey babe." I say as I kiss Roger on the cheek. "Hey Una, man this world's fucked up." he says in a tone I've never heard. "What do you mean?" I ask. "Some girl, only 16 just killed herself." "Wait, what? Who?" I barely manage to get out. "I don't know, Iggy someth-" "Iggy? As in Iggy Eriksen?" I practically shout to him. "Yeah, I think so." I break out into tears and start sobbing while in the car. "What? Did you know her or something?" "Yes!" I scream to him still full of tears. "She was my fucking best friend! Until, I, um left her." "Oh." he says in a worried tone. "This is my fault if I never left her she wouldn't of done this!" "Babe, don't say that. It's no one's fault. She had problems and she just couldn't deal with them anymore." "I guess you're right." I say managing to stop crying. He kisses my forehead. "You still up to this?" "Yeah, kinda need to get my mind away from her." "Good." he says with a smirk as the car starts driving. "So, where are we exactly going at 10:00 in the morning?" I ask him. "Well, I was thinking we take a break from our normal clubbing routine and go out to a nice picnic in Hyde Park." he says. "Aw, that sounds awesome baby." I love Roger so much. He's just amazing. How he can take my mind completely off of my best friend's death is astonishing, but he does it somehow. The car pulls up at Hyde Park and we both set up out picnic in the very centre. "So, you feeling better?" he asks me. "Well, you did help me understand it a little more." I say. He manages a smile but it quickly turns to a frown. "What's the matter?" I ask him. "Oh, um, well I think I'm gonna go back to the states pretty soon." he replies. "Why?" "Well, my mom's gotten pretty sick and my sister needs some help taking care of her and all that. Y'know." he says uncomfortably. "Oh, it's fine go help your mum and sister." Category:Shows Category:LiNK